1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller. More particularly, this invention relates to a collapsible stroller for easy transportation in a closed arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strollers are co only used for an easy means to transport infants and for storage of related items, such as diapers, baby food etc. . . . . Such Strollers come in many shapes and sizes many of which are relatively large and designed to be transported by automobile. Another variety of stroller is the smaller portable stroller usually constructed of lighter materials and used when the stroller must be carried by hand in a closed position over some distances.
All of the above strollers typically have some form of collapsibility feature whereby the stroller can be compressed for storage, transport or carrying. Among the lighter strollers, several of them have been designed to be collapsible to the point where they may be worn or carried by the user for long distance manual transport in the dosed position. For example, each of the following patents and patent applications show some form of collapsible stroller assembly that is either worn as a backpack (with back straps) or foldable into a cartable luggage: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,711, 4,747,526, 5,662,339, 6,155,579, 8,020,879; Design Pat. No. D365,925; and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2008/0042379, 2010/072012.
Although many such designs for a portable collapsible wearable stroller are in existence, each of the existing designs either is clunky looking or otherwise aesthetically unappealing, or is uncomfortable to wear.